


All Done Up and Ready to Fuck

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Yuuuuum. Originally written December 2020/January 2021.
Kudos: 1





	All Done Up and Ready to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuuuum. Originally written December 2020/January 2021.

The sound of waves breaking across the beach fills the little house as Mel opens the screen door and brushes the last bits of sand off their feet. "Just leave it open," they hear Heath call out from inside. They neatly fold up their beach towel and set it on the floor just inside the threshold before following Heath's voice to the living room. 

There they find him sprawled out on the couch, his white shirt unbuttoned down most of his torso. He shifts and Mel catches a glimpse of his toned muscles. _Crafted by the Muses themselves…_

"Have you just been sitting there this whole time?" they ask, crossing the room toward him.

"I've been admiring your portfolio," he states, not making any effort to create ample space for Mel to sit next to him.

"Don't be gross," they huff as they move his leg off the cushion and sit down in its place. They turn and lean back, plopping their head right into his lap.

The pair settle into their own quietness for a few moments as they let themselves take in the continued ambiance of the beach drifting in from the open back door. They've never really felt the need to fill the space between them with words and empty conversation and that was one thing Mel really appreciated about Heath. The two talked when it was necessary and simply enjoyed each other’s presence the rest of the time.

Heath finally speaks up, just as the sun finishes its descent, taking the last of the daylight with it. "You've been very well-behaved lately. Why?"

Mel hums quietly, mostly to themselves as they thumb through their phone. "Hm?"

"You've been good and it's suspicious."

Mel shrugs. "Maybe you just haven't given me a reason to misbehave." Their lips form a small smile but they keep their attention on their phone as Heath sighs. 

He lets the quiet fill the room for a few moments before he speaks again. "Are you ready to talk about-"

"No," they cut him off, knowing exactly where he's trying to steer the conversation. They put down their phone and look up at him. "I've already said what all there is to say. We fucked up. _I_ fucked up. And now I only have you. And that's that. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna think about it. Can we please just...move on."

Heath runs a hand through their hair as he listens to their words and nods solemnly at their request. He rests his hand on their cheek and they close their eyes, their face slowly leaning into his touch. Their lips find his palm with a kiss and a contented sigh. "If you really must know, I've been planning other ways of annoying you," they murmur against his skin.

Their head is turned away from his now, but Heath raises an eyebrow, "Oh?" They part their lips and bite down on the meaty side of his palm, applying just enough pressure to get the message across. He leans down to growl in their ear. "No biting."

They release his hand and gently kiss the spot where their teeth were seconds ago. "You get to taste me all the time," they pout, turning their head back to look up at him again.

"Not the same," he leans back against the cushions.

Mel opens their mouth to protest but Heath is quick to quiet them with his hand. He turns his wrist to check the time on his watch and looks back down at Mel with a smile. "Go shower and put on something nice, Gorgeous," he says as he playfully nudges them out of his lap.

\---

“You know that telling me to ‘put on something nice’ is like bare minimum instructions, right?” Mel calls out to Heath from the closet. “It’s like the directions they get on the _Great British Bake-Off_ for the technical challenges. Bullshit things like ‘make the dough, let it prove, and bake until done’.”

“Blouse, skirt, boots,” they hear him say behind them.

“But what if I don’t feel like being femme,” they pout back.

“Blouse, skirt, boots,” he repeats, his voice more firm this time.

They roll their eyes and mumble a few words of frustration before picking out a loose-fitting crimson top, a black skater style skirt, and their well-worn combat boots. They turn around to see Heath propped against the doorframe to the bedroom, a grin spread across his face. Mel looks him over, noting his black dress shirt - mostly buttoned up, dark jeans, and combed back hair as they let out a frustrated groan. “I swear, your perfection should be illegal.”

\---

“Are we ready to order?” the waiter asks, directing his question toward Mel. 

“Steak,” they reply, “cooked medium, with potatoes and green beans.”

“Excellent choice,” the waiter remarks. “And for you?” he shifts his attention to Heath.

“Nothing for me,” he says to the waiter, his tone polite and sincere. “I have...dietary restrictions.” His eyes glance at Mel for an instant before they fall back onto the man patiently waiting at the end of the table. He nods, mutters something about bringing out bread, and then turns to head back toward the kitchen.

Once the two are left alone, Mel smirks as their hand finds Heath’s groin and they slowly begin palming his length through his pants.

“Stop it,” he hisses as he cuts his eyes at them

“Or what?” they coo, feeling him begin to harden under his jeans.

He catches their wrist with a firm grasp and glares at them, his face serious and commanding.

“Fine,” they huff, pulling their hand from his grip.

“You know you’re going to pay for that later.”

\---

Mel can’t help but let out a giggle as they begin cutting into their steak. “What if you just fucked me right here? Just. Under the table, down on your knees, tongue-fucking me into oblivion?”

“Don't tempt me, Gorgeous.” He playfully nudges his shoulder against theirs

"You, savoring me, while I savor this steak." They cut off a big bite of the tender meat and pointedly shove it into their mouth with a contented sigh. "Just saying. Ten out of ten, would be spectacular."

He grins at them, taking in every inch of their face as they continue to ramble on. “Too bad I always get my way first,” he states as he slips his hand under the table and rests it on their bare leg. 

Their breath hitches at his touch and they lower their voice, murmuring just loud enough for him to hear, “And how will you have me tonight, Mister?”

He leans in to whisper in their ear, his lips brushing against their skin, sending shivers down their arms. “I am going to string you up," he starts, his palm slowly inching up their thigh, "wind you up until you're begging," he gives their leg a squeeze, "and fuck you until you're screaming my name." His tongue quickly flicks across their earlobe and it takes everything in Mel to bite back the moan threatening to escape their mouth.

\---

Minutes after pulling out of the restaurant’s parking lot, Mel reaches over and grabs Heath’s hand off the steering wheel, guiding it up under the hem of their skirt, to the warmth between their thighs. "I'm already so wet for you, Mister" they sigh as his fingers tease at the edges of their underwear. 

“Always such a needy little slut,” he smirks, putting his hand back on the steering wheel as Mel lets out a small whimper.

\---

Heath carefully pulls Mel’s shirt up over their head and leans down to flick his tongue across one of their erect nipples as his palms slide down their sides. His hands meet at the small of Mel’s back where they find the zipper to the skirt. He unzips it in one quick motion and his hands trail down to cup their ass as the skirt falls to the floor. They hastily strip off their undergarments as his lips drag up their chest, stopping to meet the crook of their neck. Their nails grip at this shirt and dig into his back as his lips move up their neck.

“Ah,” Heath chuckles softly against their skin, “almost forgot.” He reaches over and grabs the cuffs off the bed. “Hands,” he commands, holding out the loosened restraints.

Mel lets out a little groan, “Make me.” They cross their arms and pout their bottom lip.

"Mel. Hands. Now." he drops his smile and raises an eyebrow, daring them to defy him again.

"Ok, so, hear me out," they start, hoping to negotiate their way into getting what they want. "What if we didn't tie me up? Hmm? Would it really be that bad if you just...let my hands roam free?" 

"Your wayward fingers will distract me and ruin my plans." Heath closes the space between them and firmly curls a hand around their throat. "Give me your wrists, or you go to bed without," he snarls in their ear.

They whimper as they nod fervently, and obediently hold out their hands. He tightens the cuffs around their wrists and attaches them to the chain hanging above them in the doorframe. "Too high?" he asks, checking to make sure their feet are still firmly planted on the floor. They shake their head no. "Good."

He steps toward them again and tilts their chin up with a finger before leaning down to kiss them hard on the lips. They open their mouth enough to let his tongue in and a small moan escapes. His hands explore the dips and curves of their body, stopping to tease their nipples and grope their ass.

His lips make their way along their jaw and down the front of their neck where he begins to lick and nuzzle and take in their scent. Mel begins to brace themselves, holding their breath and preparing for the blissful prick of his fangs, but it never comes. Instead, Heath nips with his incisors and lets out a chuckle, "Not yet, Gorgeous.”

He steps back to undress in front of them, leaving them whimpering and shivering in the absence of his touch. 

"Now," he says, invading their space once again and roughly pulling their hips toward him. "This is what happens to dirty little whores who tease me at dinner and then attempt to negotiate my commands in the bedroom." He hitches one of their legs up onto his hip and begins sliding the shaft of his now rock hard cock over their clit, teasing over and over. He occasionally lets his tip slip inside them, but just enough to cause them to jut their hips forward and whimper with frustration. 

"Heath," Mel pants, their head now slumped forward against his chest, both of them damp with sweat. " _Please_."

"Hmmm," they hear him in their ear as he tilts their head up to face him. "Please, what? You always forget your words, Gorgeous." A smirk catches the end of his lips and he raises an eyebrow.

" _Please_ ," they beg again, their face covered in desperation and desire. "Fuck me, Mister."

"So dramatic," he grins as he reaches up to undo the quick release, freeing them from the cuffs. Their arms catch around his neck and they hold tight as he grabs on to their other leg and carries them to the edge of the bed. He eases into them as they tighten their legs around his waist. They gasp and moan with each thrust that goes further, deeper into their core. Soon their legs are quivering and they're crying out as they climax.

Mel's legs fall to the side of the bed and they begin to scoot back on the mattress but Heath catches their waist in his hands and stops them. "I never said I was done with you," he remarks before dropping to his knees and draping their legs over his shoulders. They watch as his head lowers and he dips his tongue into their center, still pulsing from their first orgasm. His tongue swirls and flicks across their clit and in minutes he's sending them over the edge again.

" _Fuck_ ," Mel exhales as Heath slowly stands back up and turns them so their full body is now draped across the bed. "I-'' they pant, still trying to catch their breath.

"Didn't deserve any of that?" Heath finishes their thought as he slides onto the bed next to them. "Definitely not," he smirks as he pulls them toward him, his chest pressed against their back. "But I'm still not done with you."

They freeze up at his words. "I don't think I can…"

"Shhh," he presses his lips to the back of their neck. "I know you have one more for me Gorgeous." His mouth is warm against their skin and his lips gently coax them to relax into him again. "Are you ready?"

They bite their lip and nod, their "yes" sounding weaker than they intended.

"I want to hear my name this time," he growls before they feel his fangs sink into the side of their neck. The sting of his bite causes them to inhale sharply and wince. He takes note of their discomfort and moves his hand to interlock his fingers with theirs. They moan as he begins to drink deeper, the waves of pleasure now easing the initial pain. "That's it, Gorgeous. Give in again." Blood spills from his lips as he murmurs against their skin. He lets go of their hand and moves his up to tease at a nipple. They arch their back and groan at his touch as continues to feed from them, sending them even further into the fog of torment and indulgence. 

"Give me what I want, Gorgeous." More blood trickles down their front as his fingers glide down the length of their torso and dip between their legs. 

"Yes," they gasp as he rubs at their clit and drives his fangs further into their skin. "Yes, yes, yes." They're panting now, and rolling their hips as they guide his fingers to the exact spot where they're needed most. 

" _Heath!_ " Mel exhales, almost screaming his name as everything comes crashing down around them for a third time. 


End file.
